Pepper's Past
by rdjfanfic
Summary: Tony and Pepper are in a relationship and Tony couldn't be more happier, but one day, someone from Pepper's past changes everything between them. I'm not good w/ summaries.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Iron Man fic, so if Tony or Pepper seem out of character, I'm sorry. Enjoy, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. Yes, including Tony Stark, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Pepper descends down the stairs to the workshop with a stack of papers in one hand and a blackberry in the other. She punches in her code and interrupts Tony's music while he is hunched over making changes to his suit.<p>

"Pepper, what have I said about turning my music down?" Tony asked over his shoulder, not even taking a glance at Pepper.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but these papers need to be signed," Pepper replied and by the sudden formality by calling Tony by his last name; Tony turned around with his full attention. Lately, after they have shared their first kiss a couple of weeks ago, Tony's eyes seemed to shine, his heart seemed to flutter, and he would instantly smile just by looking at her. Tony doesn't know what the feeling is, but he likes it.

"I like it when you call me Tony," he stood up and stood right in front of Pepper and in her personal space. Tony was fully aware that Pepper was getting very nervous at how close they were because her breathing began to quicken and her cheeks were flushed with a dark shade of pink. Tony smirked at her and leaned in as he brushed his lips against hers slowly. Pepper wasted no time and dropped the things that were in her hands and grabbed onto Tony's collar and pulled him closer so that their lips came in contact in a more forceful kiss. Pepper was taking advantage of this moment and Tony seemed turned on more than ever. As their kiss broke, Pepper bit on Tony's bottom lip with her teeth and stepped back to pick up her papers and her blackberry. Tony stood there dumbfounded at what just happened and broke out of his reverie when he heard the glass door shut and a pair of stiletto heels walking up the stairs. Tony ran after her and immediately stopped when he saw her setting down the papers neatly. He thought of an idea to sneak up behind her and get her back for leaving him after a kiss like that.

"You know, Potts," Tony started and Pepper was immediately startled and was about to turn around when Tony's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"You can't just leave after a kiss like that," Tony continued and began kissing her neck slowly. Pepper titled her head to the side to give Tony better access.

"Tony…" Pepper moaned as she shut her eyes. Tony felt weak at the knees when he heard Pepper pronounce his name like that. He began to grind against her butt and they both moaned at the friction. Pepper finally turned around and both, Tony and Pepper's eyes were filled with lust and desire. They wanted this to happen now and after waiting years, it was actually happening. They were stuck in an endless gaze as a smile crept up on both of their faces. Tony's hands were at either side of Pepper's face and pulled her closer, just inches away from their lips coming in contact.

"My room," Tony said in a hush tone as Pepper nodded. Pepper led the way as Tony's arms were wrapped once again, around her waist and his growing erection pressing against her butt. Once Tony closed his bedroom door, he wasted no time in making their lips collide with one another. They both fell onto Tony's bed with Pepper under him. He separated her lips with his tongue as he began searching for her own. Their tongues were in an endless battle as Tony's hands roamed freely over Pepper's body. Pepper's hands found the hem of Tony's shirt and lifted it above his head, causing the kiss to break for a split second. Tony removed her grey shirt and threw it somewhere else in his room. Tony pulled back to take in the sight of Pepper being half-naked on his bed. He's dreamt this ever since he hired her as his PA and now that it was happening, he was going to take his time and make it worthwhile. Tony was going to make it impeccable as it can be. Their lips found each other once again as Tony's hands found the hem of her beige pencil skirt. He removed them slowly and raked his hands up and down her long legs. Pepper's hands tugged at his belt and he removed them himself because his arousal was making him eager and eager by the moment. Pepper slipped off Tony's pants with her feet and immediately noticed the erection in Tony's boxer briefs. Pepper bit her lip as a smile grew on her face. She stood up face-to-face with Tony as they stood there staring at each other. Pepper unstrapped her bra with one hand as the other pulled Tony close. Her bra fell to the floor and Tony took a step back to look at her and a smile crept up on his face as his hands snaked around her waist and found the hem of her panties. He removed them with his thumbs and threw it over his shoulder as Pepper removed his boxer briefs. Pepper pushed Tony down onto the bed as she crawled atop of his lap. Tony's erection was pressing against the inside of her thigh and they both couldn't take it anymore. Tony rolled them over so that he was now on top. Pepper instantly wrapped her legs around Tony's waist as a sign that she was ready. Tony entered her slowly and Pepper arched her back as Tony moaned her name at the sudden contact.

"So perfect, Pep," Tony said as his face was buried in the crook of Pepper's neck. Tony picked up the pace in a rhythmic movement as Pepper continually dug her nails into his back. Pepper met his hips as he repeatedly thrusted inside of her. They both were close as Tony began to go at a quicker rhythmic pace. After one last thrust, he came inside of her as they both let their orgasm ripple through their bodies. Tony pulled out of Pepper and fell back on the bed as he pulled her closer to him. Pepper rested her head against his chest, the arc reactor inches away from her face as Tony's arm was securely around Pepper's shoulder. Tony noticed that Pepper was drifting to sleep and looked down at her. The blue glow of Tony's arc reactor was glowing in front of Pepper's face and Tony took this time to admire her features. Her lips were swollen by all the kissing and biting they have been doing. The amount of freckles she had on her face. Tony broke out into a wide smile because he felt like the luckiest man in the world to be with the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on, he wasn't going to mess this up because obviously, Pepper was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I love you, Pepper," Tony whispered to Pepper's sleeping form, knowing that she didn't hear him. Tony knew that it wasn't the best time to confess his love for her, not just yet. The right moment would come and when it did, he was going to blow her mind with the way he confesses it. He knew that Pepper loved him, but they both weren't ready to actually say it to one another. Tony placed a kiss atop of Pepper's forehead before sleep overtook him, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback? Love to hear what you guys think of it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I never realized how difficult it would be to write an Iron Man fic. Forgive me of any grammatical errors and if the characters are out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I once again own NOTHING but the plot. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

* * *

><p>Tony awoke with an immediate smile on his face. He never felt so happy to wake up to the person he loved. Pepper and Tony's relationship has been kept secret from the media. The only people that do know of their relationship is Rhodey, Happy, and Jarvis. Pepper was beginning to warm up to the idea of making their relationship known, but Tony was thinking differently. Sure, Tony would love to show Pepper off and show the entire world that she is finally <em>his<em>, but truth is, he's scared, scared that if everyone else found out about them, then his enemies - or Iron Man's enemies - will hurt her, maybe even kill her. Tony didn't want to think about the worst that could happen, but he had.

Tony is terrified of letting their relationship known and he was not about to tell Pepper.

"Hi," Tony said with a smile as Pepper awoke.

"I'm surprised you're actually here. Thought you'd be gone by now," Pepper said jokingly, but Tony took it seriously.

"Pepper, you mean more to me than those other girls ever will. I would never leave you," Tony said with a serious tone and Pepper immediately broke out into a smile.

"Tony, you know I was just kidding, but if it makes you feel any better, you mean a lot to me as well."

A smile formed on Tony's lips as he looked down at Pepper.

"Jarvis, time?" Pepper asked the AI. It has gotten some taking used to for Pepper when she just began working for Tony, but now, Pepper doesn't mind, partly because Jarvis always updates her about Tony, especially when he's on missions.

"_7:15, Miss Potts,_" Jarvis spoke with the British accent. Immediately, Pepper got up from bed and headed straight to the bathroom to get ready for work. Tony laid there with an amused look and decided to join her.

Pepper was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse and her hair done up in a ponytail. Tony as usual, was dressed in an Armani suit and was actually ready to go to a meeting.

"You need to be on your best behavior, Tony." Pepper said as she was fixing his tie.

"Aren't I always?" Tony replied with a seductive tone and a devious smile. Pepper didn't answer, she just walked out of his room and out to where Happy was waiting. Tony followed her from behind and caught her off guard when he took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Morning, Happy!" Tony said in a good mood.

"Morning, sir. Morning, Miss Potts." Happy said with a small smile, dressed in his usual black and white suit and black tie. He held the door open for the two and was seated happily before Happy shut it gently.

Tony found it hard to not look at Pepper, but he didn't mind. He really did love her and the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the way his heart raced twice its speed told him enough. Tony was always scared of committing to someone because he would get bored easily. That's why he always had those one night stands. Go in, go out, and leave.

But with Pepper, it was different, very different.

She meant the entire world to him and Tony knew that he would _never_ get bored with Pepper. She always kept him on his toes and made sure he was doing the right things for the right reasons. Sure, they had their teasing banter and the tension filling the air, but he immediately knew that when Pepper found a mistake, which he rarely ever has, on one of the accounting papers, he knew she was different. She had the guts to go straight up to his office and tell him what he did wrong. No one believed her because Tony Stark _never_ makes mistakes, especially involving numbers and math.

But, that wasn't what caught his attention. Pepper disregarded all his attempts on trying to get her to sleep with him and all his boyish charms. Though, deep down inside, Pepper couldn't handle how handsome he was, how intelligent he was, but she knew she had to keep a biased relationship with him. Strictly, boss and employee.

Ever since Tony was kidnapped, all he could think about was Pepper and his feelings for her. He never really realized how much she meant to him and it took him a kidnapping to realize it. He felt stupid, but never regretful for how things turned out.

That was the past and for once in his life, he wanted Pepper to be in his future. Tony knew that as long as he was with Pepper, he didn't care whether he was Iron Man or the infamous Tony Stark. To Pepper, he was Anthony Edward Stark; her boss, friend, and lover. She got to see how Tony really is behind the cameras and how he really acts.

They were both content and happy that things ended up the way they were.

"We're here, sir," Happy said, breaking him out of his reverie. Tony patted his hand on his friend's shoulder before leaving the car. He held out a hand for Pepper and she took it gladly.

They never showed PDA, but behind doors, they could not keep their hands off of each other. They entered the board meeting with five minutes to spare and already, Tony was getting bored. Pepper was seated across from him and gave him the best view to analyze her.

'_God, she's so beautiful.'_ Tony thought. He was staring at her with a small smile forming on his lips. Those blue eyes that illuminated under the moonlight, those freckles you can see if you were really up close, her thin soft lips, Tony found it hard _not_ to look at her.

Then, something came in contact with his shin and he yelled in pain. He looked over at Pepper and he shot her a death glare that immediately sent shivers down Tony's spine. No matter how much he loved Pepper, he hated when she got mad or irritated.

"Mr. Stark, what do you say?" One of the men that was presenting him a new model that Stark Industries should buy. Even though, Tony had no idea what this man was talking about, he knew that he didn't want to waste his money on one of his products.

Pepper was amazed. Leave it to Tony to get him out of a sticky situation like that. When the board meeting ended, Pepper left to go to her office and bumped into someone that looked all too familiar to her.

"Virginia?" The familiar man asked.

"Patrick? Patrick Dean?" Pepper's heart literally raced and all of the memories she shared with this man came running back to her.

"Oh my God, you look great!" He said with that smile that used to make Pepper's heart flutter. He threw his arms around her and enveloped her in a hug. Pepper resisted and kept her arms at either side of her body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm new here, just got a job as an engineer." Pepper nodded and she just wanted to run away, run away with Tony.

"That's good; I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yup, see you Ginny." She hated how he said her name.

She left immediately and walked over to Tony's office who was already looking stressed and sad.

'_Wait, sad? How could he possibly be sad?'_ Pepper thought.

"Tony, you have another meeting at –"

"You can go for me. I'm getting outta here." Tony said, not making eye contact with Pepper as he was loosening his tie from his neck. Pepper got to the door first and shut it closed and blocked the doorway from Tony leaving without an explanation to why he was acting strange.

"Why?"

"Because you pay more attention to those meetings than I do."

"Tony, you know what I mean."

He sighed before answering, "Who were you talking to in the hallway? The tall guy."

"Tony, he's no one, just an old friend who you decided to hire."

"Yeah, just an old friend. It looks like there was more chemistry that just a friend, Pep." Tony didn't look her in the eye and Pepper was clueless to why he was acting so childish.

"Tony, why are you actin – you know what, don't answer that. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark." Pepper said angrily and Tony left right after she did with anger fuming in him. He needed a drink, anything to take his mind off of Pepper and that guy.

Happy picked him up and once he got into the car, he poured himself a glass of scotch and gulped it down quickly. He felt better, but he needed more. When he got to his mansion, he went straight to the workshop.

"Jarvis, get ready the suit."

"_Sir, I do not allow you to go into the suit due to your state of being. You are obviously drunk and not thinkin –" _

"Jarvis, just do it!" Tony said as he put on his neoprene black under armor and suited up. He flew off into the sky and did his thinking up in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Pepper was back at the office and was ready to go home when she bumped into Patrick once again. She did his best to ignore him, but he ran up to her and stopped her from going into the elevator.

"Hey, Ginny. You want to go out for a drink or something?" Pepper considered it for a second before realizing that Tony would get angry even more, so she decided to deny.

"No thanks, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Alright then, next time!" He said with a smile and left to Pepper's relief.

When Happy picked her up and dropped her off at her apartment, her phone rang. Caller ID read that it was Jarvis and the only time Jarvis called was when something terrible happened. Quickly, she answered with a fast hello.

"_Miss Potts, I advise you to come here to the mansion. Mr. Stark is in no state of taking care of himself. He is extremely injured due to the 'joyride' he took earlier this afternoon." _If an AI could sound exasperated, Jarvis would do. Once Jarvis told her that he was injured, she immediately went straight to her car and drove faster than she usually did to Tony's place. Her heart was pounding and she was beginning to become guilty for leaving him earlier in his office.

She thanked Jarvis for unlocking the door for her and immediately ran downstairs to the workshop. When she saw Tony clad in his neoprene under armor laying on the floor unconscious, she immediately ran over to his side and placed his head on her lap.

"Oh, Tony…" She said under her breath with a sad and guilt ridden tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything belongs to their rightful owners, except for the plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Pepper cleaned Tony up and placed him in his bed, Tony immediately fell asleep. Pepper could see that he was exhausted and she immediately felt the pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She decided to stay here for tonight because she owes Tony at least her presence for what happened. She went to change into her pajamas she had left here for endless, sleepless nights in the past and went to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee.<p>

Just as she was about pour coffee into her cup, Jarvis spoke which startled her.

"_Miss Potts, I highly suggest you keep Mr. Stark company. He seems to be having nightmares," _Jarvis's British voice heard throughout the kitchen.

Pepper immediately left her coffee there and ran up the stairs to Tony's room. She got there in record time and she panicked at seeing Tony dripped in sweat. She took a wash cloth and tried to wake him up.

"Tony! Tony!" She yelled at him as she was shaking his shoulder, but he didn't seem to budge.

* * *

><p>Tony's POV.<p>

I can hear Pepper yell my name, but I can't open my eyes. I know I'm still in this shithole of a cave and won't be able to escape until I build them my Jericho missile. They must be ludicrous to think I would actually build them my missile.

Yinsen made me realize that I had no one to go to if I make it out of here and I thought about it for the rest of the night.

'_Who did I have?'_ I asked myself. _'I have Jarvis and Rhodey,'_ I thought. Then it hit me, the only person who can keep me on my toes, the only person who knows me inside and out, the only woman I ever loved besides my mother, of course.

I knew I had to get out of here for Pepper, to see her blue eyes that would usually glare at me when I'm agitating her, her red hair that I love when it's down and hanging loosely around her shoulders, the way she blushes when I catch her off guard, I needed to tell her how I felt before it was too late.

"Tony! Tony!" I heard her yell, but I couldn't see her. All I could see were my weapons in the hands of these murderers, but I knew it was too late. Just as soon as I refused to build them my missile, they pushed me on the floor to my knees and told me to look down as they put a gun to my head. I knew this was it, this was the end of my life and I didn't even get the chance to tell the only woman I was enamored with that I loved her.

Just as the man pulled the trigger, I woke up in sweat and once I saw Pepper there with red eyes and tears falling from her face, I immediately took hold of her and enveloped her in a tight hug. I never wanted to let this woman go because if I ever lose her, I would have nothing else to live for.

* * *

><p>Pepper felt relief wash over her when Tony awoke and was taken by surprise when he embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged him back and tightened her grip on him when she felt the tears fall from his eyes and hit her neck.<p>

When they let go of each other, Pepper washed the sweat from his face and lay down next to him. She curled her body closer to his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Pepper, I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"You won't, Tony. I'm right here," she said as she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I know, but it felt so real, so vivid." Pepper took this time to just listen to Tony speak because he never spoke of his nightmares or about what happened in Afghanistan. Once he returned from his three month capture, he acted as if nothing happened; he isolated that part from his life and made sure to never mention it again. It was the three most terrible months in his life and by speaking about it, it would as if he was reliving those three months over, but this was Pepper he was speaking to. He knew that if he told Pepper what had happened, she would comfort him and it would work. Pepper was the only one who could make him feel docile.

"During those three months, I knew I was going to die," he said. Pepper clenched her jaw and held back her tears as he mentioned that word. She can never see her life without Tony being in it. "But then, there was this man, Yinsen. He made me realize that I had to get home, to get back to you," he began. "I built the Mach l suit, to get me and Yinsen out of there," he said. "But, they killed Yinsen and I knew that I had to make him proud, to prove to him that I finally had something – no someone, to live for," he said. Tony looked down at Pepper and saw the tears falling from her face. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and kissed her deeply.

"I'm never going to leave you, Tony. No matter how much you drive me crazy, I will never leave you," she said with a small smile and Tony broke out into one as well.

"Promise?" Tony said with a smug grin.

"I promise." She replied before giving him a kiss.

"And I'm sorry about earlier. I was just – I don't like sharing," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you don't, but good thing you don't have to," Pepper replied and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Pep," Tony said as he gave her a small kiss at the crown of her head.

"Good night, Tony," she replied.

When they awoke, Pepper took notice that Tony didn't have one single nightmare after she slept by his side. She smiled to herself when she saw Tony sleeping peacefully. She decided to get ready for work and was dressed and ready to go at about eight in the morning while Tony was still asleep and sprawled atop of his bed. Pepper gave him a kiss on his forehead before heading to get some coffee and then working on the endless emails she seems to get every day in her office.

"Jarvis, when Tony wakes up, please tell him to take a shower and dress in the Armani suit I laid out for him." Pepper said to the ceiling as she was sorting out the emails she had received.

"_Yes, Miss Potts," _Jarvis replied in its usual monotone.

It was already eleven in the morning when Tony was dressed and ready to go to one of his board meetings. Pepper set his coffee on the kitchen counter as she sat in the living room, while answering some calls before leaving the mansion.

Tony snaked his arms around Pepper and gave her a kiss on the neck as a sign of a late good morning greeting.

"Tony, you were supposed to be awake hours ago."

"Well, I'm awake now, shall we go, Miss Potts?" Pepper nodded and both were walking out the mansion and into the black Bentley while Happy held the car door open for the couple.

"Mr. Stark, you have a meeting at one and another a five thirty." Pepper told him, while not removing her eyes from her blackberry.

"Will you be there?" Tony asked and Pepper looked up and saw Tony looking out the window.

"Do you want me to?" Pepper replied and Tony turned his head and looked at Pepper. He removed his sunglasses and looked her in the eye.

"Oh, I want you to," he said seductively. Pepper rolled her eyes and nodded.

When they walked in the first meeting, Tony placed a hand on her lower back and she just wanted to grab his hand and entwine their fingers together, but she didn't know how he'll react or how the board will react when they walk into the meeting holding hands.

Tony took a seat across from Pepper, even though he wanted to sit next to her, Pepper suggested that they sit across from each other so that he could at least pay attention.

Tony immediately knew that this meeting was of no interest to him, so he took out his cellphone and decided to send Pepper a text.

"_Pepper, this meeting is boring me."_ Tony texted to her. He looked at Pepper and waited for her to retrieve her cellphone and take it out to text him back. When Pepper felt her phone vibrate, she took it out and opened it as she read the text from Tony. She looked up at him and shook her head as he had a smug grin on his face.

"_Every meeting bores you, Tony." _She replied.

"_You look beautiful today, by the way._" Tony texted.

"_Pay attention."_ She replied.

"_I am." _

"_Pay attention to Mr. David, Mr. Stark." _They were back to the professionalism and Tony couldn't help but suppress a smile.

"_I'd rather pay attention to you, Miss Potts. Have I told you that I love you hair being down?"_

"_Yes you have, now you need to pay attention."_ Tony took notice of the blush that was spreading across Pepper's face and to her neck.

"_Pepper, don't look now, but you're turning to a shade of red." _

"_I'm not blushing."_

"_In denial, Miss Potts." _Tony saw Pepper immediately become agitated and he loved seeing her like this. Angry, but not being able to show it because of the people that were here.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Stark," Mr. Davis spoke and Tony nodded. The meeting was over and after two hours, he wanted to just kiss Pepper. Two hours was long enough for Tony. He sighed when he saw Pepper nowhere to be found. He loosened his tie around his neck and unbuttoned some buttons from the top as he entered his office.

"Well hello there, Mr. Stark," Pepper spoke and Tony jumped in shock.

"Oh my God, Pepper. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tony said as he was walking towards his desk. Pepper locked his office door and when Tony heard the click, he turned to look at Pepper and she had a hungry look in her eyes. "Um, Pep, what are you doing?"

"I told you to pay attention," Pepper said in a seductive, yet devious tone. Tony was immediately turned on when he heard the Pepper's tone of voice. He loved it when women took control, but when Pepper acted this way, well, let's just say he couldn't contain himself.

"I – I tried. It's your fault, you distracted me," Tony said as he sat in his chair.

"Oh, it's my fault, is it?" Pepper said as she was walking towards Tony. She removed her blazer and threw it on the couch and unbuttoned her shirt and threw it as well.

"Oh how I love this side of you, Pepper," Tony's voice hitched when he saw Pepper stripping and walking towards him.

"Yeah?" Tony nodded and Pepper sat on his lap with her legs wide as she lifted her skirt up to her hips. She grinded against Tony and Tony moaned at the feeling of being so close to her, yet so far.

"Pepper, this is so hot," Tony said as he began to kiss her neck. Pepper stopped grinding against him and Tony looked at her in shock.

"You can't touch and you can't make a sound, understand?"

"How am I supposed to remove your underwear then?"

"Who said I was wearing any?" Pepper said seductively as she removed his tie from his neck and tied his hands in the back of the chair. Tony literally felt his member get a little too excited when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

Pepper got off his lap and kneeled down in front of him. Pepper felt him through his suit pants and Tony moaned quietly.

"I said no making any sounds." Tony nodded and was getting turned on at how kinky this was, but the fact that Pepper was doing all the work was making him hard even more.

Pepper trailed her hands up and down his thigh, until her hands reached his belt. She unbuckled it and slipped his pants and his boxers to his knees. She saw at how excited he already became and Pepper couldn't help but smile. Tony looked down at Pepper and saw the hungry look in her eyes.

Pepper took Tony fully into her mouth and Tony did his best to not make a sound, but the feeling of Pepper's mouth over him was too much to handle.

'_This woman knew how to work her mouth,'_ Tony thought and he felt that he was close to his climax and Pepper somehow knew that he was close because she stood up and lowered herself onto him. Tony threw his head back and his eyes rolled back into his skull as Pepper worked her hips in a swivel motion he has never seen nor felt.

Pepper rolled her hips as her hands were placed on his thighs and he bucked his hips as a sign for her to do something to put him out of his misery. She lifted herself up from his shaft and then went back down fully and Tony couldn't help it because he moaned at how slowly she was going.

"Pepper, I'm sorry, but – Oh my God!" Tony yelled as Pepper began to swivel her hips in different directions. Pepper kissed Tony and played with his tongue with her own as Tony bucked his hips up. Pepper removed the tie that was restraining Tony's hands and once the tie fell to the floor, Tony took hold of her hips and placed her on his desk and him standing up.

Tony's fantasy of doing Pepper in his office has finally come true and he was getting very aroused by the second. He thrusted into her forcefully and Pepper moaned aloud at the feeling. Tony's hands travelled throughout her body and his thrusts began to quicken.

They were both close to reaching their climax that after one thrust, they both moaned aloud. Tony nuzzled his face in the crook of Pepper's neck as their breathing began to go at a normal pace.

Once they recovered from their love making, they went to the meeting with Tony's arms wrapped around her waist and everyone in Stark Industries was looking at them as if they were saying, "Finally." When they walked into the meeting, the board looked at them skeptically and nodded in approval. They all knew that if anyone, Pepper was the girl for Tony.

"You know, I'm still so aroused," Tony whispered into Pepper's ear.

"That's good to know," Pepper said, sarcastically. Pepper dropped a hand onto Tony's thigh and Tony's breathing began to quicken. Tony's hand grabbed hold of Pepper's and entwined their fingers from underneath the table.

"Just wait until we get back home," Tony said.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Pepper replied evident that there was sarcasm in her voice. Tony loved it when she acts sarcastic; it was a turn on for him.

Suddenly, Patrick came in through the door with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had something to do, please, go on," Patrick said and when his eyes found Pepper's, he smiled.

Tony clenched his jaw tight that he didn't care if his teeth shattered. There was something wrong this guy and the fact that he knew Pepper, just made it worse. Something in Tony's gut made him believe that this guy was all bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A friend of mine from Tumblr helped me out with this part. So, thank you Mallory! **

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Sadly. Everything belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee, etc, except for the plot, which is mine. ** **

* * *

><p>"Pepper, are you going to the benefit tonight?" Tony asked as they were eating lunch in his office. Eating lunch together had become a daily routine for them and Tony couldn't be happier than to have lunch with the one he loves.<p>

"You have to go, I don't." Pepper replied as she took a bite of salad from her plate. She wanted to hear Tony say that he wanted her to go, that he wanted to spend the rest of that night with her. Maybe, she was expecting too much from Tony, but it wouldn't hurt at all to hear Tony say that he'd like to go with her; as a date, for the first time reveal to the world that they are finally together and happy at that.

"Be my date." Tony said, breaking out of her reverie. He had a genuine smile on his face that Pepper has been getting used to, partly because he only smiled that way towards her and nobody else.

"Are you asking me or are you insisting I be your date, Mr. Stark?"

"Both, Miss Potts." Tony's eyes had a glint of shine in them and Pepper immediately felt the butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she wanted to go and by hearing that Tony wanted her to go too, well let's just say that she would not deny on being his date.

"Well then, I suggest we finish the work we have to do today and I'll meet you at your house at seven thirty, Mr. Stark." Pepper smiled and threw her plastic plate in the trash as she left Tony's office to continue her work.

Tony was ecstatic, excited, happy, thrilled. He couldn't wait for tonight, to show the entire world that Pepper is finally his and that they're both off limits, but the thought of his enemies finding Pepper still stuck at the back of his mind. He was willing to take the risk because he couldn't handle keeping their relationship for too long. He yearned to put his arm around her waist in public, to kiss her anytime he wanted, to hold her hand when they're walking on the beach and he just hoped that after tonight, he would be able to do those things without having to do it in private.

Pepper left work at five, a bit early for her liking, but she couldn't contain how excited she was. Usually, she would deny Tony and just stay at work until working hours are over, but this time was different. They were finally together and the thought of the entire world knowing about it, put a smile on Pepper's face. She never liked the media, but she wanted the world to know that Tony was off limits and that he was finally hers.

Tony was dressed in a black and white suit with a black bowtie hanging around his neck. He had difficulty on putting it on, so he decided to just wait for Pepper to fix it for him. He kept looking at his watch every five minutes and he was beginning to get nervous. Tony Stark never gets nervous, but tonight he was. He was thinking what if she didn't come? What if she stood him up? Tony would be hurt if she did that, but when Jarvis spoke, his heart began to race.

"_Sir, Miss Potts is within minutes of the perimeter of the house."_ Jarvis's monotonous voice was overheard throughout Tony's bedroom.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony replied and once he heard Pepper's heels sounding the halls of his house, his heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode out of his chest. He referred his attention back into the mirror in front of him and tried to act nonchalant, that all the thoughts he was just thinking weren't there. He saw Pepper coming closer to him and when he saw her through the mirror, his heart melted.

He turned around to face her and eyed her up and down. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. It revealed tons of exposed skin around her neck and when his eyes met hers; his breath was literally taken away. Her red hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, just the way Tony liked. The blue dress made her blue crystal eyes stand out and he noticed that there was a glint of shine in her eyes. When she smiled, Tony felt weak at the knees. She wasn't wearing too much make up to make her look different, but she had enough make up for Tony to notice.

"Need help?" Pepper asked as Tony broke out of his trance. He nodded and Pepper reached around his neck and fixed his bowtie. Tony was watching her intently and something in his mind had clicked. He was willing to spend the rest of his life with this woman, to have kids with her. He wouldn't mind if she was the only woman he would wake up to every morning and the last person he'd see before he would go to bed. Then he remembered that he had made something for her for this night. He knew that Pepper would accept his offer when he asked to go to this benefit, so he made her a customized necklace.

When Pepper was finished with his bowtie, Tony looked down at her and just smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he knew that if they were to kiss right now, they would never make it to the benefit so he resisted.

"I have something for you. Stay here." Tony said and ran downstairs to his workshop and grabbed a medium sized navy blue velvet box. He opened it to make sure that necklace was placed there and when he saw it, he immediately smiled. He knew that she would love it and he knew that it would look great on her pale skin.

He ran back upstairs and once he reached the top, he slowed down and acted calm. He couldn't contain his excitement; he just wanted to throw the velvet box at her and then devour her lips with his own. When he reached Pepper, he told her to turn around and close her eyes and face the mirror as Tony was behind her. He opened the box swiftly and took out the necklace as he put it around her neck with ease. He was right. It looked great on her and the sight of her closed eyes, with the necklace around her neck, made him just fall in love all over again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Tony whispered into her ear and when she opened her eyes slowly and saw the necklace through the mirror, she was on the verge of tears. Tears of joy, happiness, love. She loved Tony and always will.

"Tony…" Pepper said as a tear fell from her cheek. He turned her around to face him and wiped away the tear that just fell.

"Pepper, are you okay? It's okay if you don't like it." Tony replied, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Tony, I love it." Pepper said as she hugged Tony tightly.

The necklace that Tony gave her had a gold silver chain and the pendant was a miniaturized arc reactor. It looked exactly like Tony's new triangular arc reactor and it shone bright just like his.

"I made it because you are my better half and the arc reactor just proves to you that you're the one that makes my heart beat and you'll always be the one to do so." Tony wanted so badly to say that he loved her, but it didn't seem like the right moment yet. Pepper just hugged him again and when they broke out of their embrace, she kissed him passionately until Jarvis spoke, interrupting their kiss.

"_Sir, Miss Potts, I apologize about interrupting you, but Mr. Hogan is here to take you to the benefit."_

They rested their foreheads against one another and looked into their eyes as they walked to the front of the house to meet Happy. Tony had an arm around her shoulder and Pepper's arm was wrapped around his lower back.

"Pepper, you look amazing." Happy said and she smiled and said her thanks.

"Boss, you were right. The necklace looks amazing." Happy told Tony and Tony couldn't help but smile. When they got into the backseat, Pepper was beginning to get nervous and Tony realized this because she was fidgeting with her hands that were placed on her lap.

"Pepper, everything's going to be fine. Just smile at the cameras, we'll answer a question or two, then we'll be inside." Tony said to reassure her and Pepper relaxed a bit when Tony entwined their hands together.

"Sir, we're here." Happy said from up front and got out of the car as he held the door open for Tony and Pepper.

The flashes from the cameras were going off in every direction, Tony's name being yelled at every corner and Pepper was afraid to get out of the car. Tony got out first and smiled out into the crowd before he held out a hand from inside for Pepper to take. Tony realized that she hadn't taken his hand yet, so he looked inside and saw her sitting there.

"Pepper, I'll be right by your side." He told her calmly and Pepper finally took his hand and they entwined their fingers together when the flashes around them continually flashed in their faces when they realized that they were there together.

"Miss Potts!" "Mr. Stark!" Everyone was yelling and Tony and Pepper never figured that coming out with their relationship would cause this much media frenzy. Tony and Pepper went to talk with one of the reporters there and Tony's hand never left Pepper's.

"Mr. Stark, are you two an item now?" The man on the other side of the railing asked and Tony looked at Pepper and smiled that genuine smile at her.

"Damn right we are." Tony said and placed a kiss atop of Pepper's forehead and this caused another frenzy and yelling toward their way. Tony went to sign some autographs and when Tony was socializing with a young boy at an age of about eight, it literally took Pepper's breath away. She immediately realized that Tony would be a great father and she wanted Tony to be the father of her children. When Tony went back to Pepper, they entered the Disney Hall hand in hand and were welcomed by the people of the board, congratulating them on their new relationship.

"Hey there, love birds!" Rhodey yelled to them and they walked over to greet him. This night, he wasn't dressed in his military suit; he was wearing a black and white suit with a black tie.

"Hi, Rhodey." Pepper said and gave him a hug.

"Pepper, you look gorgeous." Rhodey replied as he eyed her up and down.

"Yeah, thank you, I know I look great too." Tony said and Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

"Tony, you did amazing on the necklace." Rhodey told him and this caused a smug grin on Tony's behalf.

"Thank you." Tony replied and Rhodey had to go and attend to a beautiful brunette that was eyeing him from afar.

"Would you like to dance?" Tony whispered into Pepper's ear and she looked up at him and nodded. Tony took her in his arms and placed a hand on her lower back while Pepper's arm was draped over her shoulder. Their free hands were holding onto each other as Tony held it close to his chest. They were swaying to the music, just looking intently in each other's eyes.

"I don't think I said that you looked beautiful tonight, Miss Potts."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Stark. You don't look half bad yourself."

"How long do we have to stay here? Because just by looking you, I can't really contain myself." Tony whispered and this earned him a roll of eyes from Pepper.

"We can leave at around eleven." Pepper replied and Tony looked at his watch. He sighed, just another three more hours. When he looked back at Pepper, the thoughts of leaving left his mind. He was willing to stay here with Pepper and just dance the night away with her in his arms. Tony went into kiss her and Pepper didn't pull back. She kissed back and when everyone around the place saw, they all began to murmur under their breaths, but neither Tony nor Pepper didn't care.

When their kiss broke, they rested their foreheads against one another and continued to dance to the music. They finally pulled away from the dance floor and went to the bar. Their hands were entwined once again and they both found it hard to let go of each other's hands.

"Extra dry vodka martini with three olives?" Tony asked with a smile and Pepper just nodded and smiled at how Tony remembered.

"Don't drink too much, alright?" Pepper told him and Tony just nodded. He ordered a scotch and while waiting for their drinks, their number one favorite reporter approached them.

"Miss Everheart, good to see you here." Tony said with sarcasm.

"You as well, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts, you look amazing if I must say." Christine fake smiled at her and Pepper just smiled back.

"I'd say the same about you, but then I'd be lying." Pepper said and grabbed her drink and left with Tony outside on the balcony. Tony drank his scotch as he ordered another glass.

"I never knew you were feisty." Tony said with a smile.

"I don't like her." Was all Pepper managed to say as she gulped down her vodka martini. Tony's second glass of scotch was finished and he ordered another one. "Tony, that's enough," Pepper told him as she took the third glass of scotch and gave it back to the waiter.

"Pepper, come on. I don't get drunk that easily." Tony said, grabbing the scotch before the waiter left and gulped it down.

"Tony, I'm not kidding." Pepper said with seriousness in her voice.

"Does it look like I am?" Tony replied.

"You know what, you can drink however many glasses of scotch you want." Pepper said before leaving Tony alone on the balcony. She didn't want Tony to drink anymore, but she knew that that's how he is and she's going to have to accept that since they're in a relationship now.

Pepper went back out to apologize to Tony and found his lips locked with Christine. When Tony saw her, he immediately found the strength to push Christine away and when he saw Pepper begin to cry, his heart began to break in little pieces.

"Pepper, it's not what it –"

"Tony, I don't want to hear it." Pepper said before she was walking away, wiping her tears away so that no one would get any ideas that she was crying. Tony grabbed her wrist and brought her back out to the balcony.

"Pepper, listen to me." Pepper found the urge to slap him across the face and when she did so, Tony was hurt. Not because of how hard she slapped him, but because she didn't even have the decency to hear him out. Christine was still standing there with an amused look on her face.

"He's all yours." Was all Pepper said before leaving. As she was walking out, she bumped into Patrick and when he saw the dried up tears that were on her face, he immediately looked alarmed.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Patrick asked with a concerning tone.

"I'm great." Pepper replied with a fake smile on her face. Patrick took her by the elbow and brought her to the bar as he was staring at her intently.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Patrick. Just drop it." Pepper replied with anger in her voice.

Tony came back inside and looked around for Pepper. When he saw that she was with that same guy he saw her with the other day, he immediately felt jealous and angry. He walked up to them and when Pepper saw him, he looked the other way.

"Excuse me; I'd like to speak to my girlfriend if you don't mind." Tony said with a dangerous tone. The same tone that he would use before he would cause trouble.

"Tony, I don't want to talk to you right now." Pepper said and Tony was hurt, betrayed.

"You heard the lady, you can leave now." Patrick said and Tony grabbed him by the collar and pushed his back against the railing of the counter of the bar.

"No, _you_ can leave now." Tony said before he let go of Patrick. Tony took Pepper by the elbow and brought her to a secluded corner.

"Pepper, look at me." Tony lifted her chin with a hook of his finger and made her look him in the eye.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, Tony."

"Pepper, she kissed me first, alright. I tried to push her away, but she's strong! I'm sorry." Tony replied and Pepper just shook her head and wiped the tears away that were beginning to fall from her face.

"Bullshit, Tony." Tony was hurt when Pepper began to curse because he knew that whenever she cursed, she was really angry.

"Pepper, why can't you trust me?" Tony yelled, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this." Someone that looked a lot like Patrick said from behind Tony before he knocked Tony off his feet.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled as she was kneeling down at his side.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, so sorry." Patrick said before he took Pepper away and left. Tony could see Pepper being taken away, but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything about it. Next thing he knew, he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Pepper awoke tied up on a wooden chair inside a dark room. She was beginning to panic and all her thoughts referred back to Tony. She had hoped that he was okay, that Patrick didn't kill him. Pepper immediately felt angry for not trusting Tony. She wanted to go back to him, to apologize and tell him that she loves him with all her heart.<p>

Suddenly, someone came through the door and when she saw the familiar face, she immediately just wanted to yell.

"I told you that I would be getting revenge on you, Miss Potts." Justin Hammer said with an evil smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last part. I wanted to get this out of the way because I have an idea to start a sequel to my Nathan Gardner fic and possibly start on a _Less Than Zero_ fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that is mine is the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV.<strong>

I woke up in my mansion and when I moved around to see if Pepper was here with me. I immediately stood up and found that her original other half of the bed was completely empty and cold at that. It was as if she didn't even come here. I know I didn't drink myself into oblivion, but the last I remember was that Pepper and I had an argument.

"_Sir, Col. Rhodes is downstairs waiting for you. He has some urgent news he needs to tell you regarding Miss Potts."_ Jarvis spoke and if an AI could sound concerned, Jarvis would do.

I immediately ran downstairs, almost tripping on my own feet. I didn't care if I was only clad in my suit pants. Rhodey better have a reasonable explanation as to why he's here and Pepper wasn't. Something in his gut told him that something was definitely wrong; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Tony." Rhodey said.

"What's going on?"

"I think you should sit down."

"Rhodey, cut the bullshit. I don't need to take a seat. Where's Pepper?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? All I do remember was last night Pepper and I had a serious argument."

"Damn it. Alright, well she's missing. We think she's been kidnapped. When I found you, you were knocked out. You don't remember anyone or anything that happened before you managed to go unconscious, do you?"

Fuck! Pepper was missing. My heart felt as if it were to just stop at hearing those words. How could I let her be taken away? I was supposed to protect her, to keep her away from _my_ enemies. This is my entire fault. Just as things were going great, something bad just has to happen.

"Tony, don't even blame yourself. I know what you're thinking. You were knocked out cold; you couldn't do anything about it." Rhodey placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I do remember a guy that was speaking to her at the bar before I took her to a quieter place to talk." What did Pepper say his name was? All I know is that this guy gave off bad vibes and I knew he had something to do with this whole entire situation.

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, a guy from Pepper's past." Tony said.

"I'm going to be right back, Tony. Don't do anything stupid, please."

"Like what? Look for the love of my life? I can't lose her, Rhodes." I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back. I knew Pepper wouldn't want me crying right now. She would tell me to suck it up and do something about it.

Once Rhodey I left, I brought myself upstairs to take a quick shower. I dressed in jeans and a black shirt. I went down to my workshop to begin my research.

"Jarvis, I need Pepper's personal file up on the screen. While you're at it, try researching for something about old boyfriends and whatnot."

"_Will do, Sir."_ Jarvis replied and I was glad that he wasn't going to lecture about it being wrong to dig deep in Pepper's life. If I was going to find her, I would have to start somewhere. I was not going to give up until I find her and when I know who's behind this, that day won't be their lucky day.

* * *

><p>"Justin, what do you want?" Pepper asked him as he sat down across from her. He had that smile on his face that would instantly creep her out. He loosened the bondage on her hands a little bit so it wouldn't cut any blood circulation.<p>

"What I wanted in the first place, but since I can't get that, I thought maybe have Tony miserable. That'll make me feel better."

"You're an ass."

"Ooh, feisty. I knew that was one of the reasons as to why Tony chose you."

"You don't know anything about him. Please, just let me go and we can put this behind us." Pepper was beginning to get scared because if Tony ever found out that she was missing, he would go ballistic. He wouldn't eat for days or shower for that matter. She needed to tell him that she was okay so that he wouldn't panic. Though, by now, she realized that he was panicking and already doing everything to find her.

"Oh please. I escaped from prison, honey. We can't just put this behind us." Hammer said before he left the room. Pepper just screamed at him as he left and tried to move around in her seat to loosen the bondage around her wrists, but to no avail.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to be with Tony. She needed to see Tony. She can't just leave him, she just can't.

As Pepper was looking around to find something useful, she gave up. There was nothing but a table in front of her. There were no windows; she was beginning to think that this was a storage room. She sighed and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV.<strong>

Shit! Nothing I found was useful to find Pepper. I threw a screwdriver against the wall to ease my anger, but that didn't help. I was beginning to resort to just drink, but that wouldn't be helpful to Pepper. After all, if I just listened to her, we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"_Sir, I found some information that can be useful."_ Jarvis spoke and I was grateful that he had finally found something.

"Show me."

One picture showed up on the holographic screen and I knew that this was the guy that took Pepper. This was also the same guy that I found Pepper with at SI the other day. Just by looking at his picture I wanted to tear his head into pieces. I debated whether to call Rhodey or not, but just settled on not calling him until I was in my suit.

"Tony, what's up?"

"I've got a guy. His name is Patrick Dean. He's working for my company. I have a feeling this guy took her."

Rhodey sighed before saying, "Tony, if you find this guy, please, don't do anything you'd regret."

"Rhodey, the only thing I regret was not listening to Pepper last night. Now, please, keep the skies clear." I said before hanging up before he even got the chance to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper's POV.<strong>

I was woken up when a hand was caressing my cheek lightly.

"Tony?" I asked as my eyes began to flutter. But before I could open them, the person who was just caressing my cheek, slapped me with the back of his hand. The sound of his hand hitting my flesh was overheard in this small of a room.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Once I saw that it was Patrick who had done it, I immediately glared at him. The one guy I only ever gave my heart decided to do this to me.

"Patrick, please, can you untie the ropes? My wrists are beginning to hurt." I asked nicely. He looked at me and just laughed. I immediately felt fear wash over me. I've never seen him like this and I was pretty sure that this was not the same Patrick I once fell in love with.

"You think I'm stupid?" I just stared at him, not wanting to answer that question. He knew exactly what I was thinking and slapped me again. I screamed out in pain and I wanted so bad to just crawl into a corner and cry.

"Ginny, stop making me do this."

Suddenly, I found the urge to just get my anger all out and Patrick was the one who I'd have to take it out on.

"Making you do what exactly, Patrick? What are you even doing helping Justin? I know you aren't like that, but it's like I don't know you at all anymore. You're not the same man I was once in love with. Patrick, do us both a favor and just leave. Leave like you did when we were together years ago. Save us both the trouble." I said, sounding more confident than I intended to.

"I didn't want to leave you…" He was breaking down, just a bit more and I can force him into letting me free. He was beginning to cry and I found the best opportunity to ask to remove the ropes that were tied around my wrists.

"Patrick, let me wipe those tears away." I said and he nodded as he let my bondage fall free to the floor. I wiped away his tears and he leaned into my touch. I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed to if I wanted to get out of here. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear before I kicked him in the crotch with my heel. I knew my stilettos would come in handy one day. I managed to get the gun he had behind his back and waited behind the door for Justin to come in.

"Patrick! What the hell you doing in there, man?" I heard Justin say as he was walking closer. Once the door flew open and I saw him walk in, I shot him in the shoulder as he fell to the floor. My hands were shaking at the sounds of the gunshots. I couldn't believe I just shot someone. I was broken out of my reverie when Patrick found the strength to stand up and I immediately ran outside, closed the door, and locked it as I began to look for a door that would lead me outside.

I finally found the door and ran out, gun in my hand, and a bruise on my cheek. I had no clue where I was, but I saw a car and ran over to the unlocked car. I was grateful that there were keys already in ignition and once I started the car, I drove off and never looked back.

There was a cellphone in the compartment and I took it as I immediately dialed Tony's number. I yearned to hear his voice.

* * *

><p>It's been hours that Tony was flying up in the air and once the sun settled down and night fell, he decided to try again tomorrow early in the morning. He felt tired, hurt, lonely. He needed Pepper. He wanted Pepper.<p>

Once the bots released him from his suit, he went to the shower and cleansed himself from everything. Once he was finished, he dressed clad only in sweats and went to the kitchen to see if there was nothing to eat. He knew that if Pepper was here, she would force him to eat. His grumbling stomach was telling him he was hungry, anyways.

Before he managed to make himself a sandwich, Jarvis spoke.

"_Sir, you have an incoming call from an unknown number."_ Tony's eyes grew wide and immediately ran downstairs to his workshop.

"Jarvis, trace the call." Tony replied before picking up the phone.

"Tony?" Once he heard Pepper's voice, his heart stopped. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He was shocked, relieved, anxious all at the same time.

"Pe – Pepper?"

"Tony! Oh my gosh, I don't know where I am. I managed to escape. It was Hammer and Patrick. The car just broke down. I'm scared. Tony? Tony?" She was rambling and Tony immediately suited back into his armor and left his workshop.

"Pepper, stay where you are. I'm coming now." The route was reflecting inside his helmet and he immediately called Rhodey.

"Rhodes, I found her. Follow suit and let Jarvis text you the routes. Bring back up just in case and an ambulance." He hung up quickly and went flew twice his speed. When he arrived at the destination, he immediately recognized Hammer Industries' company building. He knew Hammer was behind this all and once he found him, he was going to make him wish he never had done this.

Tony immediately spotted the car that had broken down and found her sitting in the back with her knees up her chest. Tony's heart broke at the sight of her being terrified. Pepper was never scared and he wished that she would never have to feel scared again.

"Pepper?" Tony's helmet flew open to reveal his face and once Pepper heard his voice, she came out the car and went over to him. She immediately clutched him to her and just held on tight.

"Pepper, look at me. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Tony asked as he lifted a gentle finger under her chin to make her look at him. Tony could see the bruise on her cheek and he did his best to not let his anger get the best of him, or until she knew Pepper was safe with Rhodey.

"I'm sorry, Tony! I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately kissed him. This was what they both were yearning for.

The sirens were coming closer and once they spotted Rhodey, Pepper ran up to him and hugged him.

"Pepper, stay with Rhodey."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"Going to find these guys." Tony said before he gave another gentle kiss on Pepper's lips and flew into the building.

Tony went through every floor and once he tried to open the door for the storage room, he knew that they had to be in here. He swung the door open and found Justin on the floor, blood leaking out through his shoulder and Patrick just in a corner.

"You should have thought twice before you messed with me." Tony told Patrick and him by the collar. "Tell me, were you the one who hit Pepper or was that Hammer?"

"You hit her? Damn, why did you do that? You're an idiot." Justin said as he was holding onto his shoulder.

Tony hit Patrick in the gut and dropped him to the floor as he fell unconscious. Tony referred his attention back to Justin and took him by his collar as well.

"You know better than to play games with me, Hammer." Tony said, holding him by the neck against the wall. "Especially if Pepper's involved. Think twice before you try me, Justin." Tony dropped him to the floor, making his sure his wounded shoulder landed first. He heard Hammer yell out in pain, but he could care less.

The police came in and put their hands behind their backs and handcuffed them. Tony immediately left and went back to Pepper. He saw her in the back of an ambulance and was wrapped in a blanket. Tony walked over and thanked the men who were treating Pepper.

"I want to go home, Tony." Pepper said and Tony wondered whether or not it meant his house or hers. "Yours, Tony. Wherever you are, that's where my home is," Pepper said and once she said that, he kissed her passionately. He was never going to leave her again.

Once they reached his mansion and the bots removed his armor, Pepper told him to take a shower as she took a shower in a spare room. She walked into his room only clad in his old MIT shirt and found Tony standing out in his balcony, only clad in his boxers, his elbows resting against the railing and looking out into the ocean.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and Tony was startled, but once he realized that it was Pepper, he turned around and faced her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and went back inside as Jarvis closed the glass doors for him. Pepper led him to the bed and fell atop of him. He moved to the middle of the bed while Pepper was still straddling his waist.

Pepper leaned forward and began sucking on his neck. She nibbled on his ear and heard him whimper in pleasure. Pepper's hands were caressing his chest and once her eyes found the arc, she immediately smiled. She held up her necklace and Tony smiled back.

Pepper found the hem of his boxers and removed it from him as his growing erection was pressing against the inside of her thigh. Tony's hands found the end of her – or rather his – shirt and threw it over her head. Pepper lowered herself onto him and they both moaned aloud. They felt complete, whole and Tony immediately knew that Pepper was his better half.

She rolled her hips around his member as Tony's hands were caressing her sides and decided to rest them on her hips as she began to go at a quicker pace. Tony rolled them over and thrusted into her slowly, savoring the feel of her.

After a couple of more thrusts, they both moaned aloud and fell back onto the bed. Tony pulled out of her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. She was resting her head under his chin and he knew that this was the right time to admit that he was in love with her.

"Pep?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him and her blue eyes met with his brown ones, they both knew what was coming.

"I love you," Tony said for the first time.

"I know. I love you too," Pepper smiled and kissed him. Tony never felt better in his life and he was glad that Pepper felt the same way. He was also glad that she was in his arms right now and safe. He felt the butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach and smiled.

"I love you," he repeated once again to her sleeping form. He gave her a kiss atop of her head and drifted to sleep.


End file.
